Somebody Like Me
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Reno is Axel's somebody. Reno struggles between his love for Rude and his new found connection with Axel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Somebody Like Me

Rating: NC17 eventually

Summary: Reno is Axel's somebody. Reno struggles between his love for Rude and a newfound sense of completion when being with Axel.

AN: Hi! This is just another one of those Reno is Axel's somebody stories. I love Reno and Nomura did say that Axel was an attempt to take a familiar character and place it in a different world. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and for once I actually have a plan for each chapter, it's just a matter of writing them. So enjoy!

The sun was setting but Reno's job was just beginning. It was how he preferred it: the way the eyes of the monsters he was sent to kill glowed in the darkness and added that extra spark of fear that really got his adrenaline pumping. Rude, on the other hand, thrived in the sunlight, for at nighttime his sunglasses made it harder to see. Reno would tease Rude: "Just take them off yo." And Rude would shake his head every time, saying nothing, but Reno heard him loud and clear all the same. They were partners. Nothing could tear them apart.

Then one day they were sent out to investigate an exploding building. Things that exploded were Reno and Rude's specialty. The fact that the building was on fire and chucks of cinderblock were raining down only made the thrill better.

"So," Reno yelled over the noise of falling rubble. "What are we looking for again?"

Rude tilted his head and looked over his sunglasses into Reno's eyes.

"Right yo. This place used to be a Shinra lab. Retrieve files from a filing cabinet on the top floor. Only there is no top floor anymore!"

Reno animatedly argued with Rude, not paying attention to where he was going. Rude suddenly grabbed Reno by the back of his neck and pulled him back.

"What was that for—"

And a chuck of ceiling fell in front of Reno.

"Hey thanks partner!"

Rude grunted.

They back tracked and made it up four more floors. Things were falling apart and it was hard to see. They had to dodge and maneuver the further into the building they went. Finally they came to two rooms that were somehow intact and filled with filling cabinets.

"You start with this one, and I'll hit the next one."

Reno made his way into the farther room and started yanking open drawers.

"Sector 14 research…sector 5, sector 6…" Reno mumbled to himself. "Where the fuck is sector 14!"

The building gave a lurch.

"Reno!"

All at once the roof above Rude caved in.

"Rude! Are you ok yo?"

"Yeah. You?"

"M'fine. But uh, I'm trapped. You gotta way out?"

"Yeah. I'll get—"

"—your latest? Should do the trick."

"I'll be back."

Reno turned himself again to looking through filing cabinets.

"Well looks like I've got time."

"And I'll keep you company," a voice said from the shadows.

Reno jumped, putting his back to the wall. "Who's there?"

A man in a long black trench coat stepped out. He was wearing a hood that covered his face.

"Ok Mr. tall dark and mysterious. Got something to hide? How're you supposed to keep me company if I can't see your face?"

The man lowerd his hood. He had flaming red hair that sprung free from his hood and stuck up. His eyes were bright green and he had tear drop tattoos under them. Reno lowered his EMR.

"Why the fuck do you look like me?"

"Heh, it's a long story." 

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we've got time yo."

"Oh no, _you_ have time. I can get out of here any time I want."

"Oh? Enlighten me jackoff."

The man waved his hand behind him and opened up a dark corridor.

"What the fuck is that?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you? How about we start with the important ones. Name's Axel. Got it memorized? _Reno_."

"Ok how the fuck do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you as a matter of fact. For example: I'd say about a year ago you got yourself into some kind of experiment and blacked out. You woke up feeling…different. Like something was missing. No?"

Reno's eyes narrowed. "You know Hojo?"

"I know _of_ him. And the experiment he was running, you ever find out what it did?"

"No. Boss kinda left that out. Said I was ta report ta the lab, keep my mouth shut, and thank gaia he was letting me off easy."

"You botched a job?"

"Yeah yo. Pretty badly. What's it to ya?"

"Well, considering I know what was done to you, you had to have fucked up royally."

"What _did_ he do?"

Axel looked thoughtful for a minute. "He ripped out your heart."

"He _what_?"

"Oh don't worry. He put it back. But in the process, you lost something."

"Son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill Tseng. Why the fuck would he want my heart ripped out?"

"Me."

"You."

"Mhmm."

"Who—_what_ the fuck are you?"

Axel grinned. "I'm your nobody."

"Ok you—"

"Axel."

"—whatever yo, stop being so fuckin criptic. Give me some answers!"

"A nobody is the chaotic side of a person. Unbridled passion and power."

"Fuck that. I'm already chaotic!"

"Ah, but I have power you don't."

Reno rushed into Axel's space. "Prove it."

The perimeter of the room burst into flames.

Reno looked around. "You got a materia?"

"Materia? No, this is all me. I play with fire. Say it with me: _Magic_." And with a twirl of his wrists, he summoned two weapons. They looked dangerous. Reno jumped back into a defensive position and readied his EMR.

"Cool weapons yo."

"And what do you carry? Looks like a stick."

"It an _electric_ stick."

"Electricity eh? I know someone who gets off on that. Name's Larxene. She's a bitch. You a bitch Reno?"

"I'd like to see you with my _stick_ up your ass."

"Oh we'll get to that."

Reno's eyes widened. "How much like me _are_ you?"

"Well, I know that you'd rather be playing with fire than electricity for one thing. And I don't have to look down to know my little show has you excited."

This Axel character was either extraordinarily perceptive or he was telling the truth.

"Ok explain this nobody thing to me more."

"We're not supposed to exist. A nobody is incomplete. We're a by product of someone loosing their heart. Most people though, don't get it back. We nobody's are looking for a way to get out hearts back."

"So you've come to take mine?"

"If I did I would already have it. It doesn't work that way. I'm here to offer you a deal."

"I don't need you to save me yo. My partner's coming back."

"Is he?"

"Of-what have you done to him!"

"Oh nothing. And I won't. But how long is he gonna be there for you? All you have is yourself."

"Not true. And you're not part of me!"

"But I was. And I want to be again."

Reno was confused. This whole nobody business was hard to believe, even if he knew how fucked up Hojo's experiments were.

"And what would I get out of this yo? Still haven't heard that part."

"You'll be yourself again. Simple. I'm sure some things have changed that you'd like back. Like your stamina for instance?"

Reno's mouth fell open. "YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!"

Reno had had enough. Throwing caution to the wind as he often did, and with no Rude to stop him, he flung himself at Axel. Axel expected this. Planed it even. Using Reno's momentum against him, Axel threw Reno into the opposite wall, making sure to quell the fire on that side of the room.

"I know all your moves Reno. I do your moves better than you. You can't win this fight."

"If you think that's gonna stop me then you know nothing about me!"

And as Reno tried to stand up and charge again, the room shook. Rude had arrived and was blowing up a wall. Axel walked over to Reno, still on the ground, and offered his hand.

Reno looked into Axel's eyes. What he saw surprised him. There, if he looked hard enough, he saw hope. A distant hope that Reno would take his hand. For a second he seriously considered taking that hand, and then he heard Rude's voice.

"Come on partner. The building's collapsing. I got the files."

Reno looked back to where Axel was, but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi. I know it's been a while. I had started a chapter 3 for this story but the computer it was on kinda disappeared from the house…so I have to pull everything up from memory. So I'm not sure how long it will take for a chapter 3 to appear, but I haven't given up on this story.

It had been months since Reno had met Axel, but he always had the feeling that he was being followed. And on a very important day, Rude's wedding, he finally confirmed his suspicions. Rude had been dating this girl for years now; it was really about time they got hitched. Granted Reno was happy for his partner, but he also had mixed feelings. Reno had always loved Rude, but Rude's feelings were strictly platonic and no matter how much Reno flirted, Rude took it all in stride. So watching his best friend choose someone else over him was hard. Nevertheless he stood next to his Rude, watching Elena walk down the isle. Afterwards they were having their first dance, and Reno stayed near the bar.

"Well bartender looks like I'm gonna be here a while."

The bartender lifted his head up. It was Axel.

"Why not go someplace else?"

"Whatd'you doing here?" Reno was not pleased.

"Offering some advice."

"I don't need advice from you yo."

"Well I'm your bartender. Comes with the trade."

"Go away. I don't wanna talk right now."

Reno turned his back on Axel, but didn't leave the bar. He focused on Rude and Elena dancing.

"Oh I understand now. You wanna be up there, not that blond bitch who looks strangely familiar to me…anyway. You want to be with tall dark and handsome."

"So? I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Oh your happiness is always my business."

"There you go again with that. Gettin really tiring yo."

"Well how about I give you something you want then. Desperately."

"I'm listening."

Axel opened up a portal and said "To belong," before stepping through, leaving the portal open.

Reno weighed his options. Of course he already belonged! Rude was just caught up in the moment. No matter how uncharacteristic that was for him, he was getting married. But he hadn't talked to Reno once since the ceremony was over. Not even looked at him. Reno glanced back at Rude, who was dancing with Elena and was totally transfixed. Reno stepped through the portal.

When he came out the other side, he was in a long white hallway. It was dusk and there were no visible lights but it was strangely bright. There was a crisp feeling in the atmosphere and Reno could hear voices from down the hall.

"I smell an intruder."

Someone snorted.

"Well why don't you come in here stranger," it was directed at him.

It wasn't Axel speaking. From the sound of it there was more than one person in that room. Reno walked down the hallway, stopping at a room with a big X on the door. Inside was a group of 10 people sitting around a huge round table. Most of them were holding cards and piles of chips were stacked in front of them. Several of them had bizarre hair.

"Wait a minute…Axel?" said the ditzy looking blond with a very small stack of chips in front of him.

"Reno. But I'm looking for him. Is he here?"

"And who are you pretty boy?" said a blond with a goatee. His stack of chips was the biggest.

"And why do you look like Axel?" said the first blond.

"Uh well Axel said he was my nobody."

The room stilled. People started putting their cards on the table to get a better looks at Reno. The only one that didn't look surprised was an older guy with a scar on his face and wearing an eye patch.

Another blond, this time one with strait long hair, stood up and approached Reno.

"My name is Vexen, number 4. Did you say you were Axel's somebody?"

"Back off Vex. But I think you got the right idea. Name's Xigbar. Number 2."

"Xaldin. Number 3."

"Lexaeus. Number 5."

"Zexion. Number 6."

"Hi!" the ditzy blond stuck his hand out. Reno shook it. "I'm Demyx. Number 9."

The blond with the goatee winked at Reno. "Luxord. Number 10."

The one with Pink hair tossed his hair before saying "Marluxia. Number 11. Pleased to meet you."

And the one female spoke last. "Larxene. Number 12."

"Axel is number 8, and number 1 and 7 don't play nice with others," said Luxord. "Care to join us?"

"Uh I just wanna find Axel…"

"What's wrong, you don't play nice with others either?" said Larxene.

She really did look like Elena.

"Look, it looks like fun and all but Axel and I were kinda in the middle of something—"

"Wooooohooooo!"

"Nice!"

"Hey," said Reno. "Knock it off. He kinda walked in on something important—"

Catcalls abounded again.

"Uhg forget it yo." And Reno left the room.

The hallway was filled with rooms with numbers on them. 8 was locked. Reno knocked.

"Axel? It's me, Reno. Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"He's not there," said Zexion from behind Reno.

"Whoa, you scared me. Zexion right? Where can I find him?"

Zexion rested his chin in his hand. "Smells like he's in the sparring room."

Smells? This guy could smell Axel?

"And could you take me there?"

"Sparring room? That sounds like fun," said Xigbar walking out of Luxord's room. "Who's with me?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

All eight nobody's filed out of the room and followed Reno and Zexion.

"Must you all follow us?"

"Hey, you interrupted Poker night pal," said Luxord.

"Yeah, and besides, the sparring room is a happenin' place. Never know what'll happen," said Xigbar.

Zexion led them down hallways and up stairs until they reached a large circular room with a ring made of sand in the middle. Axel was waiting in the middle of it.

"Well hello everybody. See you've met my somebody," Axel looked Reno up and down. "Picked something up for you." Axel tossed Reno his EMR.

"Thanks yo. Feel naked without it."

Axel summoned his Chakrams and the perimeter of the ring burst into flames.

"Demyx, if you would," said Axel.

"Right," said Demyx. He summoned his sitar and started playing an upbeat rock song.

"You wanna fight me?" asked Reno, slightly confused.

Axel didn't respond. Instead he went in for the first attack. Reno dodged it, but just barely. Axel's next attack however, Reno was prepared for and dodged it easily. Reno thumbed the switch on his EMR and parried Axel's third attack. The hiss of electricity hitting hot metal rang through the air.

"Alright everyone. Who bets Axel wins?" said Luxord.

"I do!" said Demyx, still playing his sitar.

"I say the new guy. At the rate of which he's dodging Axel's attacks, Axel will get tired," said Zexion as Reno did a back hand spring to avoid getting swiped in the knees.

"Axel has the advantage with his element," said Vexen as Axel shot a fireball that nearly hit Reno in the shoulder.

"But the kid has spunk," said Xaldin as Reno successfully landed a blow to Axel's right arm.

"Not bad," panted Axel. "But can you handle the heat?" and the wall of fire shot up in the air and covered the ground.

"Shit that's not fair!" yelled Reno, running around now that he was restricted from touching the ground with his hands.

"Burn baby burn!"

But Reno could handle it. He parried and dodged but Axel did score some hits. Soon, Reno's cheek was bleeding and his jacket was torn. But Axel was exhausted and he could no longer keep the wall of fire up. Eventually they stood on opposite ends of the ring, panting, and then—

"Well, didn't see that one coming," said Luxord.

"Dem, stop playing, they passed out," said Xigbar.

"What do we do with them?" said Demyx.

"Bring Reno to my lab. I want to get a good look at him," said Vexen.

"I said no Vexen. He'll go with Axel," Xigbar snapped his fingers and Reno and Axel hovered above the ground. He walked back to Axel's room and set them both on the bed. Xigbar poured some potion over their wounds and left an ether on the nightstand for Axel.

"Ok, nothin' to see here. Scram," said Xigbar.


End file.
